


Good Enough

by jarvis_ismy_copilot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Insecurities, but it's not necessary, chubby reader ?, everyone can view it as they want, insecure reader, it could be, since i kinda wrote it for myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarvis_ismy_copilot/pseuds/jarvis_ismy_copilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a crush on the Devil himself but you don't see yourself as 'worthy' enough for him, especially since the feeling is not (or so you think) reciprocated. But who knows ? A seemingly ordinary night out can lead to many unknown things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

You were lying in your bed, earphones plugged in with [favourite genre of music] blasting through the speakers, scrolling through your dash on Tumblr. A loud knock on your door caused you to jump in surprise and unplug your earphones. As you looked up you saw Dean’s figure leaning on the door frame. _'Damn, he can be loud,'_ you thought as you turned off the music.

“Dean-o ! What brought you to my humble chambers ?” you asked in a sarcastic tone.

“Sammy and I were going to the bar with Cas, Gabriel and Lucifer. Crowley might tag along too. I thought you might wanna join us ?” he said pointing with his thumb to the exit of the bunker.

“Sure, why not ? Let me change my clothes and I’ll meet you in the library in 10 minutes,” you replied jumping off the bed and headed to your closet. Dean nodded and left your room closing the door behind him. You were really excited about hanging out with your brothers and their angel and demon friends. With all the troubles they got themselves into and their constant fight against evil you barely ever spent quality time with them. It was nice having a night out for a change and you would be lying if you said that the thought of being in Lucifer’s presence for the entire night didn’t make your stomach flutter with anticipation.

Yes, you had a teenie tiny crush on the Devil himself, but who wouldn’t ? Those gorgeous blue pools, the sandy messy hair and that playful smirk..oh, the things they did to you.. _'[Y/N], stop it !'_ you scolded yourself when you realized you were daydreaming again. You quickly pulled yourself out of your fantasies and put on a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt, brushed your [H/L] [H/C] hair and looked yourself over in the mirror once again. _'Why do you even bother ?..'_ you sighed to yourself at the sight of your image. You looked nice, the jeans were tight enough to make you look good and not suffocate you at the same time and the flannel shirt matched your eye colour perfectly. But you only saw flaws. You thought the jeans were too tight and showed how fat you were, the shirt was too worn out, your hair had too much volume since you had only washed it that morning and simply everything about you made you want to rip your hair out. But you couldn’t back down now, could you ? Yes, you could say that you were sick or on your period but you didn’t want to miss the chance of spending the night with your favourite persons in the world.

You sighed after looking at your reflection once more and exited your room, walking down the corridors of the bunker until you got to the library where you saw Sam and Dean patiently waiting for you.

“Is that mine ?” Sam asked with a laugh pointing to the shirt you were wearing.

“Maybe.. It’s not like you’ll miss it or something. You have dozens !” you defended yourself with a smirk. Sam just shook his head and turned to the stairs, climbing them.

“If you’ve got everything you needed, kiddo, let’s go. The others are probably waiting for us at the bar,” said Dean before he grabbed the keys to the Impala. You just nodded and followed Sam, Dean close behind you.

After you got into the back seat of Baby you got yourself into a comfortable position, the ride was going to take a while.

—

20 minutes later you found yourself in the parking lot of the bar. You exited the car and followed your brothers inside.

The place was crowded but not enough to make it hard to have a decent conversation and a good time. You spotted your friends immediately and pointed to your brothers in their direction before strolling up to them. Seeing Cas, Gabriel, Lucifer and Crowley sitting at the same booth made you giggle at the thought of a lame joke. _'Two angels, the Devil and a demon walk into a bar,'_ you snickered to yourself.

“What’s so funny, sugarplum ?” Gabriel asked as he got up and engulfed you in a hug.

“Nothing, Gabe,” you said with a laugh as you breathed in his candy like scent. You seated yourself between Gabriel and Lucifer while Dean, Cas and Crowley were opposite you; Sam chose the chair.

While the others started talking and choosing what to drink Lucifer’s voice came from your left, “Hello, sweetheart,” he said, his breath hot on your neck which made you blush like mad. You shifted slightly in an attempt to make yourself comfortable again, which didn’t go unnoticed by Lucifer and made him smirk to himself.

“H-hi, Luci,” you said and cursed yourself for stuttering but you didn’t dare look up at his eyes for fear of losing yourself in them. Luckily for you, the conversation didn’t go on as the waitress arrived at your booth and asked for your orders. Sam and Dean each got a beer, while Crowley and Gabriel went for something different, whiskey. Cas chose a beer with lemonade and Lucifer got himself two shots of tequila. You went for a glass of [favourite drink]. The waitress flashed you a smile and went to the bar to get your orders done, and you excused yourself to go to the bathroom.

You looked at your reflection in the mirror and splashed some water on your face. _'You can do this, [Y/N], you can do this. It’s just one night. He’s not interested in you anyway. He’s just playing with you. So stay calm,'_ you told yourself, trying to gain control over your emotions.

5 minutes later you were back at your booth again between Gabe and Lucifer, who were engrossed in a conversation with the other boys. You didn’t pay much attention to the topic of their conversation, though, as you were focused on Lucifer’s features as he talked and listened, the way his expression changed from one emotion to the other, the way his eyes shined when he said something or heard something he agreed with or the way his blue colour seemed to turn dull when he was uninterested.

You were interrupted, though, when the friendly waitress came back with your drinks and you pulled your gaze away from Lucifer as quickly as you could, hoping he didn’t see you.

“So, [Y/N], how have you been ? I haven’t seen you much lately. I was starting to think you were avoiding me,” Lucifer said after he took one shot of tequila. A blush crept onto your cheeks and you took a sip of your drink before answering his question which gave you time to recompose yourself and think of an answer because you would be lying if you said he wasn’t right. You had been avoiding him for the past month, and that was because that’s when you realized you had a crush on him and you didn’t want to ruin everything.

“I wasn’t avoiding you. Just preoccupied, ‘s all,” you replied with shrug and then proceeded to start a conversation with the rest of the boys, trying hard to ignore the hard stare from Lucifer.

—

After a few hours of chatter and laughter with the boys it was time to get home. Everyone got up and headed to the door to leave but a hand gripped your arm stopping you on your tracks. You turned around and saw it was Lucifer. Cas, Gabe and Crowley had already poofed themselves out and only Sam, Dean and Lucifer were left with you.

“[Y/N], you coming ?” Dean asked you from the exit.

“Yeah, I’ll be right there. Go start the car, I’ll meet you in a sec,” you said and they nodded, leaving the bar.

You turned your attention back to Lucifer and spoke, “What is it, Luci ?”.

“Look, Y/N, I know you’ve been avoiding me lately and I couldn’t help but notice how every time I started a conversation with you you tried your hardest to end it as soon as it started. I don’t know what I did to make you act that way towards me but if only you told me, maybe I could make it up to you,” he said with a look of sincere sadness in his beautiful icy blue eyes.

You let out a sigh and said, “You didn’t do anything, Lucifer. That’s not why I’ve been avoiding you.”

“Then why ?”

“Because I like you, okay ? I really, **really** like you and I couldn’t trust myself to act casual around you so I got scared and instead started avoiding you. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship with my stupid school girl crush on you because I knew you would never reciprocate the feelings.”

“And why would you think that ?” Lucifer asked, confusion written all over his face.

You huffed. “Have you **seen** me ? Why on Earth would you like **me** ? You’re a powerful archangel, the most beautiful of them all, and I’m..well, just me. I would never be good enough for you..”

At that, Lucifer started laughing. You looked up confused and a bit offended and after a few seconds he wiped the fake tears away from his eyes and spoke, “See ? That’s **exactly** why you are good enough for me. Actually, it is **me** who’s not enough. [Y/N], I’ve killed, tortured, rebelled. I’ve done terrible things, and yet, here you are, seeing me as beautiful and powerful, fearing that you are not enough. I’ve liked you, no, **loved** you, from the second I laid my eyes on you. You are kind, smart, lovely, funny and perfect. You are everything I wish I was and everything I need. I love you, [Y/N].”

It took you a moment to realize what you had just heard and as soon as his words sank in you jumped in his arms and pressed your lips to his, tears springing from your eyes. All too soon, you had to pull back for air but you didn’t let go of Lucifer, instead you hugged him tight, burying your face in his chest.

“I love you too, my angel,” you spoke softly as he led you out of the bar and towards the Impala to your brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this is my third fic posted on the internet (if the second part of 'New Home' doesn't count). This fic has been sitting in my laptop for over a year, it's one of the first fanfictions I've ever written but I was too afraid (?) to post it. Hope you enjoy it, and feedback (as always) is appreciated. Tell me of you want me to write something and I'll do my best, although I don't make any promises.
> 
> Okay, this is getting too long, lol. Thanks for reading !


End file.
